User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-11
<< Previous Chapter ---- Supply Retrieval I was awake. Being kept awake actually, the last few nights I've had spent sleepless as every time I dozed off even for the slightest, the haunting image of the pulsing orbs burned my mind with sheer fear. My weariness was visible to the medical attendants and when I've gathered some of my courage and told the problem of my insomnia, I've gotten a drug that kept me asleep, the very same one that was used on the russian girl in the next room. Asleep and unable to escape from the torment of my nightmares. That went on for a few hours, according to the clock stationed in the room. But I didn't believe in such a lie, not when my mind was telling me that I spent eons in fear of the glowing visage of nightmare. Hell... This isn't good in any way. If I sleep, I'm going to go crazy. If I don't sleep I'll go mad... Wonder how she is weathering it, since this doesn't stop the dreams, just makes them worse. The girl was already falling apart when awake, not to mention she had to be heavily sedated not to injure herself or anyone near her. And from my case I do know that sedation doesn't equal to easing her torment, rather than increasing it unimaginably. Before I knew it, I was already in the room with her seating by her side. Knowing that it was useless trying to do anything else, I've just stayed there absorbed in my own thoughts. All the while resisting falling asleep and going mad from the torment that haunted me even in my waking thoughts. ... In my current condition I'm not even allowed to leave the ward, which sucks. One thing I would like to do is at least use the simulator and pass the time while honing my abilities. "Sierra?" I hear my name being uttered by a very surprised doctor, it was the old man with the bandana and the unlit cigarette in his mouth. "You've kept Alisa company?" He changed the language to english, to which I was glad. Since I could still understand for some reason moonies, it was rather taxing. "I've had to use very effective tranquilizers on her. She won't regain consciousness any time soon." He then sighed, his head lowering a bit as he turned to the side. "You... can understand why we had to use them." I nod. Then I do it again. Trapped by our own minds, captives of our own bodies... A particularly strong image flashed into my mind, causing me to reel forward. I didn't want to fall onto the helpless girl in front of me, so I've reached out with my arm trying to find some balance before I keel over onto her, but all I managed to do was to touch her hand. Then everything froze. What was worse, than additional images flashed into my mind. The head of a monstrous black Aragami. An image of Lindow. Finally my very own burning demonic orbs. When time resumed, I slumped onto the ground by some marvel. My head overloaded with renewed dread and my eyes were jumping over everything in sight, fearing where my demonic visions will sprung from at me. "H-hey!" I heard the doctor shout as he took a step towards me, but then another sounds froze us to the spot. And to my relief it was something I could direct my senses to. "What?" I heard the bandana wearing man say in utter surprise. The girl on the bed on my side was stirring, waking up. She was still mumbling to herself in her mother language, but all was clear that she was now regaining consciousness. "S-she actually regained consciousness?..." I heard the very baffled sentence. "Impossible! E-excuse me!" He rushed out of the room leaving the two of us alone. Two mentally tormented girls, one waking up from deep medication and the other... Me... wallowing in pain on the floor. I knew that before the doctor returns I'll have to leave, as not to let myself become a target of Alisa's lashing out, something that I heard very well how painful it can be. Which isn't as surprising knowing that the girl, despite being young is still a powerful God Eater. "Just now..." I heard her sit up, looking around confused, then she had spotted me most probably as she turned towards me. "You..." I've rolled to my side, trying to get some distance still clutching my head and trying to drown out the disturbing images and voices. Then I heard the bubbling cry of crazy grow inside her throat before she released a tormented scream. It was unlike anything that Alisa had done. "G-get..." She chocked on the words between two cries. "Away from me!!" I'm doing!! I'm doing!! "Nooo!!" Alisa screamed, clutching her own head in pain when the doctor rushed in with the two attendants in tow. One of them quickly held down the tormented russian girl, while the man injected a dose of sedative to the russian patient. "Noo..." She wailed, albeit her voice starting to drop visibly. During this the other attendant helped me up and checked me for injuries. "N... o..." "Sierra, you're not hurt. Good." The doctor turned to me after he confirmed my status with the attendant coming to my aid. "I'm sorry, we probably had calculated the dosage wrong. Please, return to your room and... for your own safety and Alisa's, do not visit her." I've nodded in acknowledgement, then the attendant helped me to get to my own room and more especially to the bed. I was spent in more ways than one, yet I didn't want to sleep. Not with 'THAT' having nested in my mind. So I was doing my best to keep awake and stay sane as much as possible. "Yes, yes." I could hear the voice of the old doctor on the corridor outside the room. It was in japanese, but now I've already given up how could I understand it altogether. "I never thought she's snap out of it..." He was talking with someone there, albeit in a very hushed, yet anxious voice. "I don't know what happened, but..." He stopped and I noticed some inaudible noise also, probably he wasn't talking personally, but though some communicator. It was obvious he was hearing the other speaker out. Didn't you just say that you had miscalculated the dosage? "Yes..." Came the short reply. "What we discussed... Yes..." Again he responded in agreement. "I believe the two girls have somehow resonated... Alisa's Bias Factor is in a rather excited status and Sierra is also suffering from her recent over charge." Resonated? Excited Bias Factor? Overcharge? WHat is going on?! "What should I do?" The voice of the doctor dropped lower and the follow-up question made my blood freeze in fright. "Isolate them?" Isolate us? But... wouldn't that mean... Oh, Hell... "I see. Then I'll leave them as is for now..." The answer that I heard had somehow relaxed me, yet at the same time instilled a growing chill. Having the knowledge of something as such was not the best things. Now I had another reason to keep my watch and not succumb to anything similar that the russian girl is suffering from. "Then excuse me." I heard the doctor turn off the gadget and ending the conversation. ---- "Hey!" I was woken up. I blinked stupidly, since I've slept, yet there weren't any traces of my nightmares at all. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." I turned my gaze onto the talker, to find out that C was there smiling at me, a bit sadly? "Although it's the middle of the night." She handed my my tablet and I've stared at for a few seconds. Then up to C, who was sitting at the front end of my bed. C... So many questions come to my mind, but... she'll probably dodge them as usual... -You wanted to kill Kota?- I spit out the very first that has been haunting my mind. That actually made the mouth of the pale girl drop from a smirk into fully open for a minuscule of a second. Yet the effect was still clear. -I've... heard your voice saying that you killed him.- Before she could ask the obvious question or obfuscate it, I've pointed out. -Along with many other things.- "No, I didn't do such a thing." C chuckled lightly, maybe to hide her surprise. "Neither planned it either." -I've heard your voice. Of killing Kota. Of triggering me, whatever that would mean. Then finally showing me why you are the devil.- I've said it all, in one go. Everything that haunted me. I just wanted it off and at the same time to understand it. -C, what are you hiding from me?- "Far too much for you mind to handle actually." The pale girl said bluntly, then laughed seeing my surprise. "Don't mind those stuff, you were under some very rough mental stress. That manifested in a form of illusions." -You're bullshitting me right now.- I stated simply, to which she simply grinned. -But thanks for helping me to overcome them.- "Think what you will." C smirked at me lightly. "However I didn't help you at all. That was the result of the Resonance between you and that helpless girl." -Resonance?- I've repeated, but she didn't elaborate it at all. -Wait... I made her wake up because of it?- "And it did help you overcome that mental problem." The pale girl pondered aloud, rather obviously trying to pull something with me. "Maybe it can help Alisa?" She said before leaving my bed with a small backwards hop. "Now is there anything else?" -I... understand moonies now.- C gave me a half smirk, yet didn't do anything else. -I'll just go and sleep then.- "Do so." With that she left. However, no matter how hard I tried the dream never came to me again. All over the single hint replayed in my head, what the pale girl suggested. Maybe causing a resonance will help Alisa, but on the other hand it is highly possible that it could even cause more trouble. ... This is definitely reckless... I've thought before slipping out of the bed and onto the corridor. The girls room ahead was open, most probably the courtesy of a certain troublemaker. With a sigh, I've strove in and sat down by her side. Then... With a heavy sigh my hand reached out and grabbed onto hers. I've waited in painful and long seconds, yet nothing happened. Minutes have passed and it was still nothing. This... when I've touched her the other day, it instantly happened all I had done was my left... With that I understood my folly and retracted my left hand, only to replace it with a shakier right. A much, much shakier one, since I still remembered what happened last time. IT took me painful minutes to finally let the distance close, which wasn't more than a few millimeters actually. Then my senses seemed to freeze once again. But this time instead of painful flickering images, something else appeared. A memory, or at least I think it was a memory. There were sounds, voices but, it was probably in russian. I didn't understand a thing. Nor was the vision any better, as there was only a small slit to look through. Then came frantic shouting, sounds that indicated trouble brewing. Then the bestial roar that without a doubt belonged to an Aragami. A monstrous one, that filled up the view and came down with fervor on two unsuspecting humans, ripping one to shreds while the other was stuck on a large protruding fang. When the beast turned my way a scream echoed and everything faded. Time seemed to have a hick-up and I've retracted my hands from the unconscious girl. Some of the images still swirled in my head, those of Alisa undergoing the test, That of Lindow being designated as a target, then the final images of what Alisa probably saw when she almost shot him. "What was that?" I raised my head and saw that Alisa had sit up, a bit distanced from me. But once again awake, however there wasn't any craze in her eyes. At least for now. "Just now." She started, rather... perplexed herself. "I felt your emotions flowing into my mind..." What? Oh, it was two way, this Resonance... "Could it be..." She realized it also. "That it happened to you, too?" I nodded slowly to her inquiry, and she frowned slightly. A very sad expression crept unto her face slowly, and she looked away from me, pulling up her legs and gripped them with her hands. She seemed to relive it also, just like I saw it. "I thought I'd forgotten all about that day..." She said flatly, her tone was not betraying any emotion. "Until right now..." She leaned into her knees, hiding her face behind the fall of her hair that moved forward. I reached for her hand, hoping that this will not trigger another... Resonance, but I wanted her to know that she shouldn't fault herself for something that she couldn't have helped. I might not have understood the words, but the feelings came right through me more than clearly. It was obvious that Alisa was pushing herself because of this guilt. "I should've rushed out the..." She clutched her head in pain at the memory once again burning strong in her. "But I was so scared I couldn't move..." Tears started to flow from her eyes, I couldn't help but simply reach out with my other hand and hold her hand. She spent much longer than me living with her own nightmare. I should ashame myself for getting spooked by a few glowing orbs... "It was all my fault." She repeated, then I've done something that I actually regretted immediately. With one of my hands I raised her chin and with the other Alisa received a slap, one of my strongest. She made a surprised yelp, but that's all and only stared at me. I've glared back, but she only blinked. "I've seen yours..." She said and at that, it was mine turn to freeze. "You're just like me..." I... should I want to know what did she saw? "You saw someone die." The russian girl said and my eyes widened. "Well, you though that he died, but still..." Tears started to gather in her eyes again. "You though that boy, Kota died..." Her voice was muffled by a held back cry. "But you could muster strength to move, to lash out even if that will end up in your death..." That's just being called reckless... "I'm sorry..." She started weeping again. "The other day, you tried to help me." The girl cried loud now and I was starting to get worried that it will cause a commotion. "Yet I've hurt you and screamed and..." I blinked in surprise, then it came down to me that she probably misunderstood the first time we resonated. But I didn't have time to think it through as through the door came the two attendants, expecting the worst but only found a weeping girl hugging me and crying. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for everyone." And... way to have such a convenient stuff like understanding moonies... I bet C is involved somehow. ---- On the next day, after some very thorough checks- I was sent back to my room with a handful of pills to help me 'sleep' off the accumulated fatigue. I don't have to say where they had ended up, now do I? "Open it!" Soma thundered from the other side of my door, I winced but went and opened it up. I don't want him to kick that in just like he did with the door to the medical bay. He scanned me very quickly once it slid open, to which I just glared back. "You have 2 minutes to be at the Entrance fully prepared." What?! "One minute left." I head his voice, then the opening of the elevator. THAT DOES IT!! "Three minutes?" Was all I've gotten when I've arrived, wearing a red scouts pants and a long sleeved black casual jacket. "I should have registered you as Slowpoke." -Why the hurry?- I typed on the tablet, glaring daggers at him, which he shrugged off easily. -Soma!- "Get ready, we'll sortie in two minutes. Check your gear and supplies." He said coldly, to which I was taken aback. -Sortie?- I asked, but he ignored me. -As in a mission?- "Yes Sherlock, hurry up!" -Why?- "What do you mean why?" The dark skinned God Eater looked at me, with a glare. "Lindow is dead. Alisa is hospitalized. Sakuya has been ordered on a leave. The Dead Weight's God Arc is still ruined and the other capable God Eater of the First Squad is you beside me." He counted on the fingers one by one, stepping closer to me and giving me a death worthy glare. "So step your gear up and your ass in gear, we're moving out in a minute!" ---- End of Chapter 2016,09,13 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic